During the latter part of the twentieth century, it has become customary for many women to wear pants for everyday, business, athletic, travel and other outdoor activities. Such garments both allow and foster women's varied activities outside the home, as they are comfortable and facilitate movement of the body. These convenient garments however do not provide the same facility as men enjoy when it comes to urination. Because men's outer and under garments each have an openable/closable crotch, they have the convenience of standing and not disrobing for urination. Men's garments allow the belt, shirt, waistband and underwear to remain conveniently in place on a man's body during urination. There have been no similar garments for women. When wearing slacks or other legged garments since “bloomers,” were invented, women have had to undo some or all of the following: belt, button, snaps, zipper, panties and remove them from the lower torso in order to urinate. This process can be both time-consuming and disconcerting especially when private parts of the body must be exposed.
Especially in public places, partially disrobing may cause the garments to drag on the ground where they may become soiled or wet. If one uses a “hovering” technique rather than sit on the toilet seat, substantial physical, e.g., muscular, control is necessary. Older women and physically-challenged women, as well as women who simply have to manage packages or heavy outer garments in a public restroom have similar problems. In outdoor activities such as hiking and camping, disrobing can also be undesirable because of the lack of privacy, since there are often no toilet facilities. Also in outdoor situations when the weather is adverse it can be undesirable to disrobe and expose one's body to the elements.
The problem of disrobing has been addressed in part by U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,110 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,795, which relate to openable undergarments. These undergarments have front opening flaps which must be fastened or otherwise maintained out of the way. If these undergarments are used in combination with a bifurcated overgarment it may require pulling the flap through an opening in the overgarment, then repositioning the flap under the overgarment and refastening the flap to the undergarment. This process requires several motions and is time-consuming. The problem of a flap has been overcome in part for undergarments by the flapless undergarment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,721. However, the undergarment does not have means for securing the garment in a closed position. Furthermore, none of these garments provide a bifurcated overgarment which can be used in combination with undergarments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,699 describes a “pantyhose undergarment with crotch flap” designed to provide an openable crotch for pantyhose. A flap is disclosed that requires use of the wearer's hands for the purpose of holding the flap out of the way. The pantyhose has to be reclosed at different points in the crotch area which is inconvenient and perhaps unsanitary. Also, there is no provision for a compatible bifurcated overgarment and therefore it is presumably more suitable for wearing with skirts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,706 discloses “underpants and coordinated bifurcated overgarment.” The undergarment described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,706 provides a flapless garment with a slidable crotch.
There is a continuing need for convenience garments designed for women which allow the wearer to eliminate body waste without disrobing and to stand for urination if necessary.